


Reasons

by PesterJester



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Jevil is only mentioned, OC is the same species as Jevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: one night Seam is awoken by wailing and finds a baby on the counter of his shop.no one is around, they were abandoned.they're now his responsibility it seemed.also sorry if it sounds kinda clunky while reading, I don't usually write.also idk maybe I'll continue this if I'm bored or something.





	Reasons

The shop was closed, lights off inside and everything secured so no thief could make away with the items within. The cat that ran and owned the shop, as well as lived in it, had gone to a different area, an area not normally seen from the shop counter. On a soft plush bed was Seam, fast asleep.

He was curled up, head tucked behind his large fluffy tail, his button eye still. He looked peaceful and happy while asleep, perhaps good dreams were the cause. He did not breathe, he had no need for it. He was still, like any normal looking doll. A giant, soft, cuddly little kitty with a missing eye, it adds more character to them, a well-loved toy. However, Seam wasn’t very loved, more like abused over the years, a lost hope, no motivation to take care of himself.

It was a little sad what has happened to the cat over the years. Once a mage with a partner, a very close friend, almost a brother, younger brother. They’d perform so much together, their abilities complimented each other. The Jester’s twists and turns and flips and twirls, they just worked so well with Seam’s magical acts. The audience would always be in awe.

Although that was a very long time ago, his partner had been locked up, and he had to do it, he had to leave his own friend to rot in his insanity. He left, no longer happy with what he was, he just left. He wandered, collected, sold, traded… and that’s all he did.

He had no need for his magic, and he’d never see the awe in the eyes of an audience again. That’s just how life was, and there was no way that Seam could change that. The world will end one day, of course, so way care about others? They’ll fade and go away one day, never to be seen or heard from again. They’ll be forgotten, just like his partner, just like him. No one really remembers the duo, the wondrous little jester and the powerful mage.

Seam just…

Seam had nothing to care about, no one to care about. He was alone, he’d always be alone. Nothing but a mangy little cat, forgotten by many and known by few. Something that was once great and amazing now nothing. A sad tale, how happy he once was and how sad he now is.

There was a soft whimper, then a tiny sob. Those tiny sobs got louder and eventually turned into wails. The crying of a baby, but whose? These sobs and wails woke up the old cat within the shop. The cries were so close, why were they so close? Seam stood up and shuffled through the clutter of his home and to the shop counter.

On the counter was a bundle of blankets, shifting and writhing and the sobs came from those blankets. There was a baby on his counter. Abandoned? Hopefully not. Seam looked around, there was no one around, the baby was left here and they were crying. Seam picked up the bundle and gently unfolded some of it to reveal something he’d never thought he’d see.

They were the same species as his old partner, the jester, Jevil. A little imp. Their skin was a bit more of a blue hue, and they had some white fluff as well. They looked scared. Seam held the child close and retreated back into his shop. He had no clue how this was possible, as far as he knew, Jevil was one of a kind here. So how could there be another imp? Were they related to Jevil? Was Jevil their father? Seam had so many questions and simply no answers.

The child would need care of course and Seam would have to give it. He can’t just dump the child elsewhere, not everyone is so accepting of a child and raise them. Whoever left them must’ve known that Seam wasn’t the type to hurt a child, must’ve known he’d try to care for them until they could be on their own.

Seam tried to make the child’s wails cease, trying to entertain them with trinkets, get them something to eat, tickle them, nothing seemed to work. Seam huffed and a spark of magic ignited, just a tiny flame, it could cause no harm. Just like that the child’s cries slowed. Seam noticed this and summoned a small flame, not hot enough to hurt anyone, and held it before the child.

They reached out to paw at it, the flames swirling and dancing around the hands of the curious infant. They began to giggle, a small and adorable smile spreading across their face and their ears perking up. Seam smiled as he watched the child play with the flame, his magic once more bringing happiness to another.

The child was better now, not crying anymore. They were rather content with playing with the flames. Seam carried the child to his bed and sat down on it, setting the child next to him and letting them play a little longer. Eventually Seam curled up and fell asleep, the flames slowly vanishing and leaving the child in the darkness of the room.

The child felt around and found Seam. They wormed their way between his tail and his body and fell asleep right there. It seems like Seam now has something to care about in this world. Hopefully he’ll do well as a guardian for this new little imp. Hopefully they won’t meet the fate of his partner either.


End file.
